


in the bathroom at midnight

by infinitegalaxies



Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, explicit - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Deleted scene from my upcoming Conquest fic, coming 18 January as part of the "My Roommate's Boyfriend" Collection!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103156
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63
Collections: ReylOlds





	in the bathroom at midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies/gifts).



> This no longer fit with that specific Ben's characterization, but it's a fun, steamy little scene!
> 
> The title is a joke is from my beta [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies) who pointed out my proclivity for having my characters meet in bathrooms under the cover of night.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben leaned over her, bracing a large hand on the wall next to her head. “Are you trying to kill me?” he asked, almost innocently, as if he wasn't the one towering over her, radiating heat and unbridled lust. Her head swam, her inner thighs growing slick beneath her towel.

“What do you mean?” Her breaths grew heavier as he caged her in, trailing his fingertips across her shoulder and down her arm, his eyes following the path they made, his lips parting with want.

“I mean,” he replied huskily, pressing a knee between her legs, parting them slightly. She closed her eyes, nearly whimpering as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I mean that I’m going to die if I don’t get on my knees right now and lick you until you scream.”

“Oh,” she moaned, her voice wobbly. “Don’t want that now,” she added breathily.

He grasped her neck with his broad hand and nosed at her ear. “Can I kiss you first?” He slowly dragged his plush lips over her neck, as he waited for her permission, the movement sending a shock of pleasure through every cell in her body, making it burn for more.

“Mmhmm,” she whimpered, and his lips traced up her jaw and over her chin, finally landing on hers. He mouthed softly at her lips, and she opened up for him, greedily accepting his tongue and immediately giving hers in return.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, trailing kisses back down her neck and chest as she held her towel tight, still shy and uncertain even as he slowly dropped to his knees, both hands traveling down to her waist. He leaned his forehead into her toweled torso and pressed a single kiss to the terry cloth covering her belly, his hands sliding down to meet bare skin that pebbled at his touch.

“Fuck,” he murmured, taking his time to trail his fingers back up her bare thighs, breaching the hem of her towel. As his hands rose higher, the cloth folded over her center began to separate and she widened her stance to welcome him. She looked down to find him peering up at her brazenly, and with a wicked smile, he parted the fabric.

“Oh fuck, what a perfect pussy,” he moaned, his fingers digging into her hips now.

“Ben,” she breathed huskily, reaching down to grasp a fistful of his hair, her towel fluttering to the ground in the process.

He growled and leaned in, granting her a hot swipe of his tongue through her center. “Mmm, drenched for me already,” he noted appreciatively.

“Oh God. Fuck.” she wailed as he began licking her in earnest.

“So fucking good. You taste amazing. Knew you would. I could lick this pussy all day and all night and never get tired of it.”

Rey writhed against the wall, holding onto his hair with both hands now, unable to hold back from grinding against his face as his tongue alternated between flat and slippery through her slick folds and hard and firm and as it circled her swollen clit.

“Fuck, gonna come! Don’t stop!” she wailed as sucked on her clit enthusiastically, bringing her right to the precipice.

He moaned enthusiastically without ceasing his ministrations until she was bucking her hips into his face, the overwhelming pleasure of her orgasm coursing through her body as she cried out…

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Rey Gets Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186338) (Non-con, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
